


No other

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cutesy, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: Church oppa Siwon falls in love with the neighborhood gangster Ryeowook
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	No other

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the latest SJR4 episode and quickly wrote this ^^

It was a Sunday and Siwon is walking home from his church service, he was a few blocks away from his house when he heard.

"HELP ME" it was a little boy who cried for help, Siwon quickly tried to find the source of the voice and found that it came from an alleyway but when he arrived there was already someone else there,

"I can't believe it bullying a little helpless boy, are you stupid" the man said to the other, he was small compared to the other one. Siwon was worried for the man but he decided to stay and hide behind the wall, and come out when everything goes bad which won't probably happen because the small man seem to have everything under control

"Look i'm sorry but the little shit" before he can finish his words the smaller man punched the other guy in the face and kneed his stomach, the guy fell backwards and held his stomach in pain, the small man looked at the kid

"You can go home now kid"

The little kid nodded and quickly ran back home, Siwon at first wanted to join the kid with going back home but for some reason he stayed and watched the two men in the alley. The smaller man crouched next to the guy on the floor

"I hope you learnt your lesson, I don't want to remind you again.. Well what are you waiting for.. SCRAM" the man on the floor nodded and quickly stood up to run away, when the smaller man headed towards Siwon's way he quickly hid behind a few trash cans, when Siwon looked at the man he saw one of the most handsome man on the planet, it made Siwon blushed just by looking at him, he quickly brushed off his thoughts when he noticed that the man was already faraway. Siwon quickly dust off his clothes and walked back home

When he went home his next door neighbor Jungsoo was gardening, "Hello Jungsoo! Nice day to garden isn't it?" Siwon greeted Jungsoo who looked up from the plants to smile at Siwon and nodded, "Yes! But it gets really tiring and my back pains are not helping at all" Jungsoo laughed, "but you have a lot of siblings don't they help you?" Siwon asked, he had been to his neighbor's house multiple times and he knew all of the siblings who live here, Jungsoo shook his head and sighed as he continued to add fertilizer to his plants, "maybe if my siblings were nice and caring they would.. But i have the opposite of that" Siwon gave Jungsoo a shrug and a caring smile, "I would help you Jungsoo but i also have house chores i've been putting off since last week, so sorry"

Jungsoo smiled back at Siwon, "Don't worry dear you've already been a big help ever since we first moved here" Jungsoo stood up and put away his tools, Siwon went and opened his gate and waved at Jungsoo goodbye. When he entered his house he quickly went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, he grabbed the bottle and started drinking whilst looking outside the window, it was a view of his neighbor's kitchen but what he saw inside almost made him choke on water, it was the man from the alleyway cooking with Kyuhyun, he rubbed his eyes just in case he was hallucinating but the man was actually there cooking with Kyuhyun, was the man a close friend of Kyuhyun? A family? Or worse his boyfriend?!. 

Siwon was pulled away from his thoughts when he saw that he was caught staring, Kyuhyun waved at him and pointed at the food he was making, then giving a thumbs up to Siwon, which probably meant something like  _ i'm cooking it's good _ , but the man behind Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows at Siwon and glared, if it weren't for the fact that Siwon was attracted to the man he would've have shut his curtains immediately out of fear. Siwon waved back at Kyuhyun who kept making gestures about his cooking to the point that he doesn't even understand what Kyuhyun trying to say, the man behind Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and yelled something at Kyuhyun, who then quickly went back to cooking after getting yelled at, and then the man quickly shut the curtains in the other house

.

It was now the afternoon and Siwon was trying to read a book, but his mind kept going back to the man who is currently at the house next door, he put away his book when he heard the doorbell rang, it seems that the person in front of his door wasn't someone who's patience as they kept ringing the doorbell, 

when he finally opened the door it was Heemi with a lunchbox on her hands, "finally you opened the door, do you know how long i've been waiting here" Heemi complained, "Kyu and Wookie cooked today and Kyu wanted to give some to you, but because i had nothing to do at home today he forced me to bring this to you" Heemi gave Siwon the lunchbox she was holding and went to leave, "wait! Kyu and who?" Siwon asked after hearing the unfamiliar name she mentioned earlier, "Ryeowook? You never heard of him? His name is pretty well known in this neighborhood” Siwon tilted his head, Heemi rolled her eyes and frowned

“If you weren’t so busy in church i’m sure you would know him”

Heemi turned to leave Siwon’s house, Siwon wanted to ask more about Ryeowook but he knew how bad Heemi’s temper is so he decided not to push it and went back inside.

The next morning when he went to check his mail, the man whom he now knew as Ryeowook was standing in front of his gate, “hello?” he greeted Ryeowook with a smile, but the other man didn’t greet back instead with his finger he gestured Siwon to come closer, Siwon looked around then pointed at himself, Ryeowook nodded, Siwon got closer to Ryeowook and now the only thing separating them is his house gate.

“If i see you spying Kyuhyun like yesterday again, you’re a dead man”

Siwon's eyes widened and he nodded, for such a cute man he’s terrifying, Ryeowook looked at Siwon from head to toe and chuckled before leaving, when Siwon looked down his face flushed with embarrassment, he was wearing his hello kitty pajamas. 

Later that evening Siwon was lying on his bed chatting with Donghae, Donghae was also one of Jungsoo's siblings, he is probably Siwon's closest friend in this neighborhood.

_ Donghae I have a problem :( _

_ What kind? _

_ One related with romance _

_ WHAT _

_ WAIT A MINUTE I'LL CALL YOU! _

Donghae's name flashed on Siwon's phone screen he picked it up and was greeted with a scream

"OH MY GOD SIWON YOU'RE FINALLY IN LOVE, KYU KYU SIWON IS FINALLY IN LOVE" a faint 'he what' from Kyuhyun could be heard in the background, but Donghae was already talking to Siwon about how he was proud that Siwon finally found a special someone.

"Donghae! Hae! Slow down i don't understand what you're saying" Siwon heard Donghae took a deep breath

"Oh Siwon i'm so proud of you.. And.. And.. I want to know who's the lucky girl"

"Hae.. He's not a girl"

"SIWON YOU LIKE GUYS?!?"

A faint 'Siwon likes what' from Heemi can be heard in the background, "Hae keep your voice down.." Siwon sat up and hugged his pillow, it was embarrassing that Donghae kept addressing all of this out loud.

"SIWON I DON'T CARE THE FACT THAT IT'S LATE AT NIGHT COME OVER TO MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

When Siwon wanted to protest, Donghae had already ended the call, Siwon sighed and stood up. He couldn't believe he's about to visit his neighbor this late in the evening.

"So Siwon tell us everything" Heemi smirked, apparently as Siwon was getting ready to come here, Donghae had already told all of his siblings Siwon's problems.

"Look guys, I appreciate you all wanting to help but I would rather not tell all of you this" Siwon buried his face in his hands, all of the siblings were here, well all except the eldest sister who recently got married.

"Oh come on Siwon, ever since we moved here you're practically family" Jungsoo showed his dimpled smile, Siwon sighed he was really gonna tell this to all of them isn't he.

"Pleasee… Siwon hyung" Kyuhyun gave his best puppy eyes, Siwon cursed under his breath, Kyuhyun knew that Siwon had a soft spot for him and he always used it to get anything he wanted.

"Fineee.."

"YES!" The siblings yelled out, even Yeye who's usually quiet seemed enthusiastic to hear about Siwon's love life

"Well i like someone… And they're a boy"

The girls gasped but told Siwon to continue,

"And you guys might know him…"

"STOP PAUSING IN THE MIDDLE OF TALKING AND JUST TELL US DAMMIT" Shindong yelled getting bored with Siwon who's trying to add suspense

"It's Ryeowook"

"WHAT"

All of the siblings froze, Siwon looked at each siblings expression, Jungsoo had his hand over his mouth but he quickly assured Siwon that it was okay to have a crush on Ryeowook, Shindong weirdly found the situation hilarious so he turned away to laugh silently, Heemi waggled her eyebrows at Siwon and snickered, Donghae kept asking to Yeye if he heard it wrong, Yeye gave a thumbs up to Siwon and mouthed 'good luck', and lastly was Kyuhyun.. 

His expression was blank even Siwon doesn't know what Kyu had in his mind, he finally stood up, the other siblings looking at him, "you guys would be so cute together oh my god i could already see it, Siwon and Wookie going on a date together"

Siwon was relieved to know that Kyuhyun supported his crush over Ryeowook.

After getting advice, support, and Ryeowook's address from all the siblings, Siwon thought it was time to go home, he bid them all farewell and went inside his house. He quickly changed into his pajamas and went to bed, but for some reason his heart can't stop pounding over the thought of Ryeowook.

The next day Siwon tried to look his best with dressing in his best clothes, well he thinks he looks good in anything to be honest so he just went with some casual white t-shirt and jeans, after dressing up he went to the kitchen to make toast with butter for breakfast. 

When he went outside to leave his house he was greeted by Jungsoo who was watering his plants, "ah! Siwon are you doing it today" Jungsoo grinned, out of the other he was the most help, telling Siwon what to wear and what not to wear, what he should give, and what he should do on the first date,

"Yes i'm doing it today! Wish me luck!" Siwon closed his gate and quickly went towards the direction of Ryeowook's house

But before going to Ryeowook's house, he stopped at a flower shop run by Shindong's friend Hyukjae whom he's also close to, he went inside and waved at Hyukjae who was spraying some flowers with water, "Hey Siwon, you seem excited, and don't worry i already prepared the bouquet you need" Hyukjae took out a flower that was filled with violet roses, Siwon furrowed his eyebrows how did Hyukjae know what he was going to do today, he paid for the flowers but before he leave he had to ask a question, "did Shindong told you?" Hyukjae chuckled and looked at Siwon, "you know that family, they probably already told everyone except Ryeowook" Siwon shook his head and thanked Hyukjae, he left the flower shop and continued heading to Ryeowook's house.

When he arrived he hesitated to knock because a million worries started to appear in his head like what if Ryeowook doesn't like Siwon, what if he thinks Siwon is creepy, what if he gets beat up by Ryeowook. Siwon shuddered thinking about the last one, but he's already in front of Ryeowook's house might as well knock, when he knocked he heard a faint 'wait a minute' from inside the house. The door finally opened revealing Ryeowook wearing an oversized shirt with pajama pants.

"Hello Ryeowook uh.. Do you.. Uh.. Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme" Siwon blushed and looked away, Ryeowook looked at Siwon and narrowed his eyes, "Hello kitty pajama man? Who lives next door to kyu? What are you doing here? And what did you want" Ryeowook had so many questions for Siwon but then he noticed the bouquet on his hand, and that's when he understood everything, Siwon took a deep breath and let it out before speaking again.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He smiled sheepishly, Ryeowook looked at Siwon then at the flower then at Siwon again, he sighed, "let me guess.. They told you my address" Siwon nodded shyly and smiled at Ryeowook.

"Well i guess i can't leave you out here.. Come in while i put the flowers in a vase and get ready" Ryeowook took the bouquet and went inside leaving the door open for Siwon to come in,

"Wait.. Are you actually accepting my date invitation?" Siwon was dumbfounded, he was happy that he got accepted but he wasn't sure why Ryeowook accepted

"Do you want me to go on a date with you or not, if you change your mind don't come inside, if you want this date remove your shoes and change to the spare house sandal that i own" Ryeowook pointed the sandal on the floor and went inside to put the flowers in a vase

Siwon froze but quickly went inside and took off his shoes, he was sure that today's date will go well and Ryeowook will surely fall in love with him

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it :D also don't forget to stream kry's when we were us


End file.
